


Holiday Delivery

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2012, Fluff, Food, Gen, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinkie Pie has a delivery to make</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Challenge, with the prompt "holiday cheer"

Pinkie Pie bounced through the snow drifts cheerfully. She had the handle of a large basket in her mouth, so she couldn't properly greet anypony, but she nodded happily at each "good morning" she received, and made a mental note of who to give an extra big greeting to tomorrow.

The delivery was from the Cakes to the Mayor, and Pinkie Pie was extra excited to deliver it. It was their first batch of gingerpony cookies of the season. Pinkie Pie loved the Cakes' gingerpony cookies! She also loved the snow, which was super fun to bounce in! She would have rolled around in it, coating herself in the fresh powder, but she was mindful of the treats she carried.

However, on the way back... that large drift next to the post office would be absolutely perfect to pounce in! And by the time she got back, the second batch of gingerpony cookies should be done. She could have fresh, hot cookies and tasty spiced cider and warm herself by the fire! Feeling even more energized, Pinkie Pie put more spring into her bouncing. She _loved_ the holidays!


End file.
